


The First Snow

by Andre444



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shop Ambience, First snow of the year, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre444/pseuds/Andre444
Summary: Sometimes you only need that one person by your side to be happy.Or how Kall miss Zeb and is eager to see him again.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Kudos: 14





	The First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> In some traditions "The first snow is the snow of love"   
> There is a saying that if you confess to someone or are with someone during the first snowfall, you will stay together for a long time.

It’s been a long time since he last saw the specters, almost seven rotations ago. He didn’t even think for a moment that they probably won’t come back from this mission. Luckily Commander Sato didn’t hate him and without spoil, a single bit of the mysterious mission told him that they were okay. Just delayed. 

Six more days passed before the next news came in, apparently, the ghost was in need of backups. Less to say he volunteer first, maybe too quickly, and not without gaining himself some suspicious looks from the other peers. 

He didn’t care. Just wanted to go and see how they were, and maybe talk with someone less stoic than the commander, someone who might even care for him. 

...

After reaching the rendezvous point the O’rock team and he didn’t saw the ghost nor a signal from them. 

Not until at least four hours after more of some stressful minutes, each of them longer than the previous one. When Until a hologram transmission came in.   
Capitan Syndula says that they had made it but they ran out of fuel on an outer rim planet called Twonip. Apparently, this place wasn’t under imperial control, so they were to meet them there. 

First, they had to make a stop to “find”, where well more likely steel, fuel from the empire before heading towards Twonip.   
During the trip to the outer rim planet, Kallus manages to eardrops what two of the other members were talking about, hoping to hear news from the status of The Ghost. Instead, he heard Bage telling Kurt how he didn’t trust nor want to trust a former imperial, even if it was a deflector. He proceeded to tell why they shouldn't trust Him like that this must be some long-term plan of the empire, or from an enthusiastic soldier like Kallus, to destroy the rebellion from inside. And ended with some dark trues of what he had done "no one who gave the order to kill some orphan kids can chance this easily, let alone care for others". He should have known better what to exped from someones that had lost so much thanks to the empire.

He should be at least a bit amused that they were talking like he was some kind of soulless monster. But instead, his heart clench in his chest. He knows he had done atrocious things when he was still an imperial agent, so many that he can’t bring himself to remember them all. Even when some of those images chase him like nightmares creeping in the dark ready to pull him in. 

A Familiar face with a cute grin and pointy ears came to his mind, along with a bittersweet feeling. 

Can he truly trust me after all that I had done? 

He laid in his room looking at the ceiling wishing for some miracle which he certainly didn’t deserve. Until Kurt came knocking on the door. 

_We’ve already landed, go to help to transfer the fuel

He got up on autopilot and did what he was asked to do, without looking around, like he had done so many times in the past. And yet all feels surreal the empire, the rebellion, this stupid war, him… Only the smell of fuel and the cold to keep him company until it was warm like those arms around him. He relaxes in the embrace, just feeling the soft fur and the strong hands that keep him close, shutting his eyes for a bit. Ready to lose everything if that means to have that warmth around.   
Sadly they had to break apart to retrieve the things and tell the other members that both ships were full and ready to fly.   
_Ehm_ the raspy voice stops Kallus’s steps _We might stay here for some days. If we do, let’s… Let’s take a walk Kall_ says the lasat without looking at him.   
_Okay Zeb   
A little smile lights up in his chest as he walked to the ship. 

…

Like Zeb had said they were to spend a week more in the outer-rim planet in an exploratory mission for a potential civilian refuge to the rebellion. Still, Zeb hasn’t come to find him after the announcement and, to be true to his own desires Kallus didn’t want to wait for more. So the next day he got up early, washed his face, check himself on the mirror, and set his path to The Ghost.

_ Oh, Kallus come in. What brings you here so early? _ Greats Kanan a funny look on his face. 

He could have said some excuse like waiting for orders, but that sounds a bit too much “imperial” for his like so after a moment of thought he opted for the true, well mostly. _I came to talk with Garazeb _ 

Right, no matter what he says now that sounds like there was some kind of official business. Calm yourself they are only like Zeb Family I need to be friendlier with them… maybe ask about something…? But when he was about to add some random comment, Captain Syndula came in.

_Did you guys already ate breakfast? 

_No captain _ He face-palmed himself mentally again for that trooper-like response.

_ha ha, let me do something for you. Any allergy Kallus

_No

_You can call me Hera _

The Jedi beside her looks like he is about to slay him or at least punch him, like when he still was an undercover operative.

_Okay… Are the others still sleeping?

_No, they go out earlier to do some a supply run

_Oh… okay

They went silent. If he twilek note how Kallus’s shoulders sink a bit after the response, she was nice enough to don make a comment about it.

A couple of minutes later, when the kitchen was filled with the tasty smell of food, that three joyful faces arrive.

_Hera we came!

_And we’ve found some meiloorun fruits that you like_ Singsong the youngest Jedi in the room.

_Yea, and this time neither of them blows up the market _ Says the Mandalorian after the particular combo reached the living-room. He didn’t lose how the lasat’s eyes found his own, while his smile grew a little.

_Sabine, could you help Ezra and Chopper to check the circuits?

_What about me? _Asks Zeb

_Go, I know you got something to do, _

Kallus thanks silently how perceptive can be the twilek

…

After leaving the ghost, both walked silently to the city just enjoying the other company.

There weren’t many people in the streets and yet they were a kinda strange pair, that caught some curious eyes from time to time. Still, Zeb was clearly uncomfortable and rarely quite for his usual behavior, so he spoke. _We should go to a quieter place, don’t you think?

_ Oh yeah… Just thought that you might want to know the city before _ The lasat’s ears were a little reddish after the words, so he dares to push his luck and tangle their arms getting a little closer. And not without gaining a little color to his own cheeks in the process.

_What more would you like to show me? _ a devilish little smile reached both of their faces before resuming the walk.

The silence now was less tense after that and the cold wind was almost pleased with the weight of the lasat’s arm around him. 

The night was falling and the temperature with it, but he didn’t want this to end, not yet. He tries not to but Zeb still senses his shiver and pointing at some food local he asks _ don’t you want a hot drink?

…

The warmth of the pub makes him realize how cod were his limps. It seems like a nice place, calm, not too big nor small, with a bar at the end and a piano in the corner. They order two mugs of hot chocolate and a peanut cake.

Without notice, at first, a giggle came to him at the heartwarming image of a grownup lasat trying to be careful with the cake for it not to crumble.

_looks like you are enjoying yourself, Kall.

_ Indeed I am Zeb, I might even want to do this again.

Kallus look right into those green eyes, full of hope and determination. He hasn’t realized how much he had logged those lights that now see him. A larger hand reached for his own from over the table, and he knew it. This, this was real it was theirs. Without words, just a star that shines in those eyes, a growing warmth that spread in both of their chests…

_Look mom, it’s snowing _

A little boy speaks with enthusiasm and has all the looks in the pub focused on those small water crystals that start falling in the cold white.

While inside the warmth held them together, in their hands, hearts, mind, and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it ^^ 
> 
> Merry Christmas 
> 
> Pd: If you wanna talk about everything (Fics, ships, kpop...) Find me on Twitter @Aviki961 (https://twitter.com/Aviki961)


End file.
